The Duff: (Designated Ugly Fat Friend)
by AwkkwardTree
Summary: 17 year old Ally Dawson is cynical and loyal, and way too smart to fall for the charms of man-slut and slimy school hottie Austin Moon. She hates him. After creating a enemies-with-benefits relationship with Austin for distraction, she soon realizes he's not such a bad listener and gets pulled into some murky waters when she begins to fall for him in the process.
1. Chapter 1

This was getting old.

Once again, Trish and Kira were making complete idiots of themselves, shaking their asses like dancers from a rap video. I guess guys eat that up, don't they? I could almost feel my IQ dropping as I looked around wondering, for the thousandth time, why I let them drag me along again.

Every time we came to the Shore, the same thing happened. Trish and Kira attracted the attention of every single guy in the club until they were eventually hauled out by their over protective best friend-me-before any of the Horny guys could take advantage of them. I sat miserably at the bar all night talking to Billl, the twenty five year old bar tender about our messed up society.

The Shore, which used to be a real bar, was now a lounge for teens as of three years ago. The dance floor, the music, and even the rickety old bar stayed the exact same; but, Billl refused to serve anything but coke products while the kids danced or listened to the live music.

I mean, where's the fun in all of this? Alright, you caught me. I'm little miss Ally Dawson, all A's and known to be a goody two shoes. I sipped my cherry coke, watching the clock above the bar. I could already feel a headache coming on from the so called "music" that the club would play. If I were the DJ, I'd actually play good music, but maybe it's just me.

"Hello there."

I rolled my eyes to glare at the unwelcome intruder. Clearly they hadn't inherited the observant gene, because the death glare I was giving them made it pretty damn clear that I wasn't in the mood to be swept off of my feet.

The guy that took the seat next to me didn't smell like drugs or alcohol. In fact, that might have been cologne I smelled. However, my disgust only increased when I realized who the cologne belonged to.

Austin. Freaking. Moon.

/

"What do you want?" I snapped. I could care less about whether or not I was being polite.

"Well aren't you the friendly type?" He asked sarcastically. "Actually, I came to talk to you."

"Well that sucks for you, I'm not in the mood to talk. Especially not to you." I slurped my coke loudly, hoping that he'd leave.

"Come on, there's no need to be cold." He teased as I gave him the death glare.

"Go away," I hissed through clenched teeth, "go find some tramp to charm because I'm not falling for it."

"Oh please, tramps aren't my thing."

"Any girl that would actually find you attractive is, most definitely, a tramp."

Okay, that was a tiny lie...

Austin Moon was the most disgusting, womanizing playboy to ever darken the halls of Marino High. On the up side, he was kind of hot. Maybe if you put him on mute...

"You can go now," I said forcefully.

"Fine," he sighed, "you're being uncooperative, you know. You're smarter and more stubborn than most girls I talk to, but I'm here for more than a witty conversation." He moved his attention to the dance floor and then back up to make eye contact with me. "I actually need your help. Your friends are hot, and you, my darling, are the duff."

"Is that even a word?"

"Designated. Ugly. Fat. Friend."

/

With one swift motion I jumped to my feet, flinging the remainder of my cherry coke onto Austin's hollister shirt.

"Oops."

He glared daggers at me as I exited the Shore, dragging Trish and Kira with me.

"Alllllllyyyyy," Trish whined, "why are we leaving so early? It's only nine fifteen."

"I got into an argument with someone, and I didn't want to wait around for his response."

"Who?" Kira asked.

"Austin Moon."

Two swoony, girly sighs followed my answer.

"Come on, Ally," Kira said, "he can sing, he can dance, and he has the body of a Greek god."

"With blond hair that flops just the right way, and he always smells like a fresh summer breeze," Trish added.

"Oh come on," I fumed. "The guy is a manwhore, he practically sleeps with everything that moves."

"I doubt that," Trish said with another sigh. "God, Als, only you could find a flaw in Austin Moon."

/

Duff.

It wasn't wrong. Trish's perfect curly hair, and warm, welcoming eyes. Kira's flawless complexion and mile-long legs. I couldn't compare to either of them.

They spent the next fourty five minutes convincing me to go with them to another party since the last one "ended early".

I sighed and looked up at them. "Fine, we'll go. But you two are buying me ice cream afterward. Two scoops."

"Deal."

/

A/N: Hey guys! So I'm starting this new multi chap, "The Duff" based off of the book, "The Duff" haha. I'm not claiming any of the material/ideas as mine and I'm not profiting from it, as it's fanfiction, bro. Anyways, I hope you love the story:) please review, and if I get at least 5 reviews and a few follows, I'll continue:) thanks guys, I love you.

Live long and prosper.

~Autumn :)


	2. Chapter 2

There is nothing more peaceful than quiet on a Saturday night-or very early Sunday morning. Dad's muffled snores rumbled from down the hall, but the rest of the house was silent when I crept in sometime after one. Or maybe I'd been deafened by the thudding bass at the after party.

Crawling into bed, I glanced at the full-length mirror across the room. I searched my reflection with new eyes, with new knowledge. Uncontrollable curly brown hair. Brown eyes. Small boobs. Big thighs. A long nose. Yep. Definitely duff material. How had I not known?

I mean, I'd never considered myself particularly attractive, and it wasn't hard to see that Trish and Kira, both breath taking and flawless, were gorgeous. But still, the fact that I played the ugly girl to their luscious duo hadn't occurred to me. Thanks to Austin Moon, I could see it now.

Sometimes it's better to be clueless.

I pulled a blanket up to my chin, hiding my body from the scrutiny of the mirror. Austin was living proof that beauty was only skin-deep, so why did his words bother me? I was intelligent, kind, and an overall good person.

Damn Austin Moon! I couldn't believe he was making me worry about such stupid, pointless, shallow nonsense.

Closing my eyes, I decided I wouldn't think about it in the morning. I wouldn't think about it ever again.

/

Sunday was fantastic. Nice, relaxing and uninterrupted. Of course, things were pretty quiet when mom was away. She never seemed to be home for more than a couple of months, and in the time that she was gone, everything grew still. Like me, Dad wasn't much for socializing, which meant the Dawson house was pretty much silent. And, on a morning after I'd been forced to withstand all the racket of clubs and parties, a quiet house was the equivalent of perfection.

/

Monday sucked. All Mondays suck, of course, but this Monday really screwed everything up. It all started first block when Kira slumped into Spanish with year stained cheeks and running mascara.

"Kira, what's wrong?" I asked. "Did something happen? Is everything okay?"

I'll admit it; I always got really freaked out on the rare occasions when Kira came into the class looking anything less than perky. I mean, she was constantly bouncing and giggling. So when she came into class looking so depressed, it scared the crap out of me.

"It's fine it's just that mom won't let me record any music or go to homecoming!" She stated. Her dad, Jimmy Starr, was a record producer and the owner of Starr records, Austin Moon's record label. "She saw my report card and saw that in failing chemistry so she and my dad grounded me!"

"Alright, what if I come over and watch movies with you on homecoming night instead?"

Her face lit up with excitement and she began to babble about the great time we were going to have. This was going to be a long class period.

/

After class, Angela walked over to Kira. "We should get to chemistry class. You know how Miss Raura gets when we show up late."

They scampered off to the science department and I started down the hall to my AP government class. My mind drifted to other places, to a future without my best friends to keep me same. I'd never felt so weird before about being the duff of my friends, it made me really nervous. Apparently my eyes lost touch with my brain because the next thing I knew, I ran smack into Austin Moon.

That was the end of my good mood.

/

I stumbled backward, and all of my textbooks slipped from my arms and crashed to the floor. Austin grabbed me by the shoulders, his large hands catching me right before I had the chance to fall face first smack into the tile.

"Whoa," he said, steadying me.

We were standing way too close to each other. I felt like I had bugs crawling under my skin, spreading from the places where his hands touched me. I shivered from disgust, but he misread it.

"Wow, Duffy." He said with a cocky grin, "do I make you weak in the knees?"

"As if." I twisted out of his grasp, knelt down and began to gather my books. To my displeasure, he joined me.

"Spanish, huh?" He said, glancing a the scattered papers as he grabbed them. "Can you say anything interesting?"

"El tono de tu voz hace que quiera estrangularme."

"Sounds sexy," he said, getting to his feet and handing me the stack of Spanish work. "What's it mean?"

"The sound of your voice makes me want to strangle myself."

"Kinky."

Without another word, I jerked the papers from his hands, tucked them inside one of my books, and stomped off to class.

/

I sighed of relief knowing that I wasn't the last student to walk into the class. My heart skipped a beat when I looked up at the boy who had walked in.

Okay, so I'm not quiet about the fact that I hate teenagers who date in high school and constantly rant and rave about how much they "love" their boyfriend or girlfriend. But, Dallas Centiento, was another story. He was perfect in every single way. He would probably be classified as the typical hottie, but that worked in my favor. He had kind eyes and hair that flopped just the right way.

Dallas was my perfect match. Unfortunately, he wasn't aware of this fact. That was mostly because I lost my ability to form coherent sentences every time he got close to me.

I had to hear about Dallas' girlfriend Cassidy nonstop for the whole period. It wasn't even lunch yet and I already wanted to jump off a cliff.

And my day continued to get worse at 6 p.m. as the news talked about a big snowstorm that was supposed to show up in the early morning. We hadn't had a single snow day all year so far, so they went ahead and canceled classes before the storm even hit. Trish called and insisted that we go to the Shore, since we didn't have to get up early.

Another thing to add on my list of unfortunate events.

This was going to be a hell of a night.

/

Disclaimer: this is still based off of The Duff by Kody Keplinger and I am not profiting off of it, I mean come on, it's fanfiction.

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Lets say another five reviews?:) I'm super impressed with how many follows I received in a 24 hour period!

Thanks, you guys rock.

P.S. in the next few chapters, things are going to speed up and we'll see what happens between Austin and Ally. :)

Xoxo,

~Autumn


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: it's been awhile, my loyal followers :) I've had writers block lately (which explains my lack of posting) but I have no plans this weekend so, voila! :)

Disclaimer: if I had a dollar for every disclaimer I had to do, I'd have enough money to buy the rights to the show and the characters. Plus, I could but the rights to the fantastic Kody Keplinger book this is based off of.

Enjoy! Xx

/

"Pour me another one, Billl." I slid the empty glass toward the bartender, who caught it easily.

"I'm cutting you off, Ally."

I rolled my eyes. "It's cherry coke."

"Which can be just as dangerous as whiskey." He put the glass on a counter behind the bar. "No more. You'll thank me later, caffeine headaches are a butch, and I know how you girls are. When you gain five pounds, you'll blame me."

"Whatever." So what if I gained weight? I'm already the Duff, and the one guy I wanted to impress had a serious girlfriend. I could gain seventy pounds and be no worse off.

"Sorry, Ally." Billl moved to the other end of the bar, where Angela and Brooke waited to order drinks.

I drummed my fingers on the wooden surface of the bar, my mind far away from the music and strobe lights. Why hadn't I stayed home and worked on my music?

I continued to sit at the bar and think.

Alone.

But why was that? Because that's how we Dawson's handled stress.

"Hello, Duffy."

Why did that jackass have to sit next to me?

"Go away, Austin."

"I can't," he said. "You see, Duffy. I'm not one to give up easily. I am determined to hook up with one of your friends-preferably the one with the fantastic rack."

"Then go talk to her," I suggested.

(1) "I would, but Austin Moon doesn't chase girls. They chase him."He grinned at me. "It's all right. She'll be over here begging me to sleep with her soon. Talking to you will just speed up the process. Until then, you get the honor of my company. Lucky for me, it doesn't look like you're armed with a beverage tonight." He laughed but stopped suddenly. I could feel his eyes on me, but didn't look up. "You all right? You don't seem as aggressive as usual."

"Leave me alone, Austin. I'm serious."

"What's wrong?"

"Go away."

The anxiety inside of me needed to escape. To be released in some way. I couldn't wait til Kira, Trish and I were all in the car. I needed to let it out right then.

Mom was in Africa.

I was worthless.

I was letting depression take over my life, and I was too much of a coward to do a damn thing about it.

"Ally?"

Then, I did a really screwed up thing.

I blame the stress, and the sorrow in my soul for what the hell I had done.

I saw an outlet-an opportunity was sitting on the barstool right next to me. When I saw it, I lunged at it. Literally.

I needed something to distract me, and boy, this did the trick. I needed to vent about the stress and everything going on in my imperfect life. When I saw my chance, I didn't stop to think about it, or how much I would regret it later.

It worked better than punching someone would have. Not only did it help me release the agonizing pressure, but it definitely distracted me. I mean, it's hard to think about your parents or your stressful life when you're making out with somebody.

That's right.

I kissed Austin Moon.

/

As much as I hated the sound of it, I had to admit, Austin was a really good kisser. He leaned into me, and I tugged at him so hard that he nearly fell off of his barstool. In that moment, we just couldn't get close enough to each other. Out separate seats seemed like they were miles apart.

My thoughts flooded back and I tore my hands out of his blond hair and pushed him away.

"Wow, Ally...that was-"

And I slapped him. I slapped him so hard that my hand stung with the contact.

The hand on my knee flew to his cheek. "What the hell?"

I jumped off of my barstool and stormed onto the dance floor. I didn't want to admit it, but I was madder at myself than at him.

/

"Hey, Trish?"

"Hmm?" She sat up sleepily in her queen sized bed.

"Are you awake?"

"Mhmm."

"If I tell you something, will you swear not to tell anyone...or freak out?" I asked.

"Sure, Als. What is it?"

"I kissed someone tonight."

"Good for you, now go back to sleep."

I didn't even have to glance at the clock to know it was easily past three a.m.

I took a deep breath. "It was Austin... Austin Moon."

She shot up straight in bed. "Woah. Okay. Why? I thought you hated the guy?"

I sighed. "I do, and I always will." I paused. "Trish, I feel dirty."

"Dirty can be fun."

"Trishhhh." I called.

"Sorry, Als, but I don't see what the problem is," she admitted. "He's hot. He's rich. He can sing."

"Trish!" I put my hands over my ears. So not helping. "What do I do Trish?"

"Kiss him again?"

I fell back onto my pillow, rolling over to face away from her. She quickly fell back asleep. Unlike me, she didn't have the awkward "I kissed my arch enemy" topic floating around in her mind.

/

(1)- "Austin Moon doesn't chase girls. They chase him." Remember this. It will reappear in a few other chapters.

/

Hope you enjoyed. I will update HTLAGITD on Saturday.

Peace out, Girl Scout.

Live long and prosper 3

-Autumn


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here we go, another chapter! Dun Dun Dun… Thanks for all of the follows and fantastic reviews! This next chapter is dedicated to the one and only, Als! She's seriously my best friend IRL. BIP BOP BAM LOOK AT THIS LAMB.

P.S. You are my Trish.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, the characters, songs, yada yada yada. Seriously, it's fanfiction. No matter how cool it would be, I am not profiting from this.

Enjoy, Als. This one's for you!

/

When I was in kindergarten, I had a traumatic monkey bars experience. I'd been halfway across, my legs swinging beneath me, when my hands got sweaty and made me slip. I fell for what seemed like a mile before landing on the ground in a heap. All the other five-year-olds laughed at me and my scraped, bloody knee. All of them but one.

Trish De La Rosa walked out of the gawking group of grade-schoolers and came to stand in front of me. Even back then, I knew she was gorgeous. Brown curly locks, chestnut eyes, rosy cheeks… the epitome of five-year-old perfection. She could have been in pageants.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I said through thick, hot tears. I wasn't sure whether I was crying because of the pain in my knee or because of the way all my classmates were laughing at me.

"No, you're not. You're bleeding. Let me help." She reached out a hand and pulled me up. Then she turned around and yelled at the kids who were making fun of me. After that, she basically appointed herself my personal caretaker, never letting me out of her sight, determined to keep me out of trouble. From that moment on, we were best friends.

Of course, that was before popularity and Duffs got involved. She wound up being curvy and gorgeous. I wound up looking like, well, the opposite. To see us separately, no one would ever think we were close. No one would guess the pretty Homecoming Queen was with the chubby, mousy-haired girl in the corner. But, we were best friends. She'd been there for me through everything. She'd even stuck by me in the summer after my freshman year after I'd had my first heart break. She never let me isolate myself or drown in my own misery. Despite the fact that she could easily find prettier, cooler, more popular friends, she stayed with me.

So when she asked me to driver her home after cheerleading practice on Wednesday afternoon, I agreed. I mean, after all she'd done for me over the past twelve years, the least I could do was give her a lift every now and then.

I waited in the cafeteria, staring at the psychedelic blue-and-orange walls (the guy who picked our school colors out must have been on some serious drugs), attempting to finish my calculus homework. I was in the middle of asking myself the age-old question –_where will I use this in real life?_- when I felt a hand on my shoulder. That skin-crawly thing happened, and I knew exactly who was behind me.

Great. Just fucking great.

I jerked out from under Austin's hand and spun around to face him, gripping my pencil like a dart and aiming it right at his Adam's apple.

He didn't even flinch. His gray eyes examined the pencil with feigned curiosity and he said, "Interesting. Is this how you greet all the boys you like?'

"I _don't _like you."

"Does that mean you love me, then?"

I hated the smooth, confident way he spoke. A lot of girls thought it was sexy, but it was really just stalker-ish. Everything about him screamed _date rape! _To me. Ugh.

"It means that I _hate _you." I snapped. "And if you don't stay the hell away from me, I'll report you for sexual harassment."

"Might be a hard case," Austin mused. He swiped the pencil out of my hand and began twirling it between his fingers. "Especially considering you're the one who kissed me. Technically, I could report _you_ for sexual harassment."

"Give me back my pencil," I muttered.

"I don't know," he said. "With you, this could be classified as a dangerous weapon…along with glasses of cherry soda. Interesting choice, by the way. I'd always pegged you for more of a Sprite girl. You know…_plain_."

I just glared at him, hoping he would spontaneously combust before I grabbed my textbooks and notepads off the table. He dodged my attempt to stomp on his foot and stared after me as I marched down the hallways. I was halfway to the gym, where Trish, the cheerleading captain, should have been wrapping up practice, when he caught up with me.

"Oh, come on, Duffy. That was just a joke. Lighten up."

"It wasn't funny."

"Your sense of humor needs some work, then." Austin suggested. "Most girls find my jokes charming."

"Those girls must have IQs low enough to trip over."

He laughed.

Apparently, _I_ was the funny one.

"Hey, you never told me why you were upset the other night," he said. "You were too busy shoving your tongue down my throat. So, what was the problem?"

"None of your-," I began, but I stopped suddenly. "Hey! I didn't… there was no tongue!" A shiver of rage ran through me as I noticed his mischievous smile. "You son of a-," I stopped myself. "Why are you stalking me? I thought Austin Moon didn't chase girls. I thought they chased him, right?"

"You're right. Austin Moon doesn't chase girls, and I'm not chasing you," he said. "I'm here waiting for my sister. I just saw you in the cafeteria and thought-"

"Thought what? You'd torture me a little more? Leave me the hell alone. You've already made me miserable."

"How have I done that?" he asked, sounding a little surprised.

I didn't answer. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that _Duff _was plaguing me because of him, he'd enjoy it too much.

Instead, I took off running to the gym doors as fast as I could. This time he didn't follow me-Thank God. I hurried into the blue-and-orange gymnasium (Oh God. Bright colors… I could feel a headache coming already…) and took a seat on the closest bleacher.

Ugh. The pep.

Cheerleaders piss me off.

/


End file.
